Imaging systems are useful in many applications for business, science, military applications, entertainment, etc. The sophistication and quality of imaging systems continues to improve as imaging optics and digital processing devices also improve. Different imaging arrangements or implementations produce different types of images, for example, photographs or computer display screens of digital content, images generated by sensors, and composite images which may integrate virtual information with depictions of scenes of the real world, for example as captured by cameras. Different imaging systems may incorporate different sensors to generate images, for example, light sensors may be used to generate photographs or video content of the environment, infrared sensors may be utilized to detect radiation in the infrared range of the electromagnetic spectrum and may be utilized in thermal imaging cameras to generate thermal images of a scene.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed to systems and methods for generating images.